


The point between success and doubt

by Project896



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles Xavier's Terrible Childhood, Charles Xavier-centric, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Protective Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project896/pseuds/Project896
Summary: He was about to take a sip of his tea when a too familiar voice call out, "oh my, God Scrawny is that you?" Charles freezes. His eyes closed shut, hoping for it to be a dream. He slowly turns."Haven't seen you in years!"Charles gives out a bittersweet smile, "ah yes..  Stephanie.. Right?" of course he knew her name, how could he forget the name of someone who tormented him throughout his highschool life?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	The point between success and doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Really short--

Charles was at his usual café and for once in his life, he isn't here because he needs energy to work. He was here after work. He grins at the cashier, "Professor? Funny seeing you here." Kitty grins handing in his Earl Gray tea. 

"Erik went out with a friend so I went here, Raven will be joining me soon." He smiles. He walks over to his usual seat and waited. He smiles, looking at the ring on his finger. After 2 years of marriage the two were still going strong, sure there were arguments but to them they called it debate sesions.

He was about to take a sip of his tea when a too familiar voice call out, "oh my, God Scrawny is that you?" Charles freezes. His eyes closed shut, hoping for it to be a dream. He slowly turns. 

"Haven't seen you in years!" 

Charles gives out a bittersweet smile, "ah yes.. Stephanie.. Right?" of course he knew her name, how could he forget the name of someone who tormented him throughout his highschool life? 

"oh my god, you've grown a hell lot! I'd go as far to calling you hot!" She grins, taking a seat in front of him. He shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

"Sorry but.. Why are you here?"

"A few of-- oh my, god wait until I tell them I saw Scrawny!" she walks over to a group of people and as she does, Charles scrambles off of his seat and runs outside. Thankfully he bumps into Raven. 

"Charles?"

"I was thinking of going for a walk instead" he fakes a grin. Shoving her as he walks quickly away. She ignores this and enjoys their little walk. 

*

The next day Charles goes to the café, barely awake as he orders his tea. No, he doesn't need caffeine to fuel him. As he yawns, he hears yet another familiar voice. "Scrawny where did you go yesterday?"

Charles turns and cringes as he sees the people who tortured him his whole life. "I had... To work now if you'll excuse me I'll be going now-"

As he was about to walk pass them, one of them, Sam shoves him. Charles falls backwards to another person, Neil. "What's wrong Xavier? Still got a crush on me?" Neil smirks. He never used nicknames like Scrawny or skinny, baldy or any of those. He used his name to mock him, to Charles that was worst. Neil pushes Charles away from him.

"excuse me, prof are they disturbing you?"

"no no its fine" Charles gives a weak smile. "thank you, Alex" he mumbles, pushing past the three people. While on the way to the campus Charles felt a tinged of embarrassment. How could a 32 year old man still be bullied? He sighs and fixes his tie. 

*

The next day, Charles walks to the café and orders the usual. Unsurprisingly, Sam, Neil and Stephanie were sitting at one of the tables. Charles tries his best to ignore the sneers. When they walked over to him he shut his eyes, hopping that he'd turn invisible. Instead an arm lays on his shoulder. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Erik mumbles into his hair. 

"I didn't want you to worry.." the two turns around to the 3 people behind them, Erik smirks as they're eyes widen. 

"E-erik Lehnsherr?" Who wouldn't know him? Erik lehnsherr, the famous soldier who had killed his enemies brutally and saved more then 40 lives on the day he killed the leader of an organization that enslaved the poor. 

"yours trully, which one of you picked on my husband?" he grins. The shark grin that terrifies people, the grin Charles adores oh so much. The three struggles to answer.

"Now I'll get going now, my husband who had just inherrited the Xavier company, earned multiple PhDs, became a model at some point-- will be going to his job as a genetics professor in the most successful university, Genosha." Erik nods and drags Charles, they both pretend not to hear the '0oohs' from the employees. 

"I think you've broken their pride slightly."

"yes but what would they be proud of?" Erik grins, Charles hides his smile as he punches Erik playfully.


End file.
